


Lugnut X Reader - Initiative

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: TFA Lugnut gets lifted up and thrown away by the Sari's friend that have super strength and him starting to crush on them super hard





	Lugnut X Reader - Initiative

Professor Sumdac, his daughter Sari, and the Autobots watched you in one of Sumdac Industries’ observation rooms as you tore the plating clean off an attack drone and threw it hard enough at another to take its head off. Bulkhead and Ratchet blanched at the scene, Prowl raised an eyebrow-plate, Sari and Bumblebee watched in awe, and as usual Optimus asked the important questions.

“Are you sure the strength serum was a good idea?” He addressed Professor Sumdac. “Doesn’t it make (Y/N) a danger? What if (s)he gets hurt or worse hurts someone else?”

“Good idea or not, I fear it is too late. The serum is irreversible Mr Prime. Nothing to do now but wait and see what happens, but what’s the worst that could happen?” Sumdac shrugged nonchalantly.

Optimus was sceptical about that, he’d seen far too many of Sumdac’s experiments go wrong to feel at ease with this, especially since the serum hadn’t been ready for human testing; you’d been administered it by accident when Sari gave you the wrong drink, though why the serum was in a soda can in the first place was a mystery.

Sumdac went to an intercom panel at the side of the room, his voice echoed through your test chamber, “You are free to come out now (Y/N), we’ve seen all we need.”

You gave an energetic thumbs up to the double-sided glass, leaving the trail of destruction behind you as you headed for the door, accidentally crashing through it instead.

“Oops, sorry Professor Sumdac,” You grinned sheepishly, taking your usual place by Sari’s side.

“Not to worry my dear, you don’t know your own strength yet, I’m sure.”

“How do you feel, (Y/N)?” Optimus asked.

“Good, like super good. Powerful. I mean, this is insane right, did you see what I can do?!”

“It’s cool Prime,” Sari added. “(Y/N) is extra awesome now. Hey dad, can I get some of that serum too?”

Professor Sumdac shook his head, “No, no Sari my dear, you’ve got to be careful.”

Sari’s shoulders sagged as she was once again treated like an infant, “Ugh… guess I’ll just have to make my own fun. You coming, (Y/N)?”

You checked your phone for the time, “Uh… Maybe tomorrow, I should go home now, it’s getting late. May I be excused Professor Sumdac?”

Sumdac nodded and you were left to go about your merry way, crushing the handle of the next door you attempted to exit.

“Hey, be careful on the way home,” Optimus called after you, “and make sure you don’t hurt yourself or anyone else.”

* * *

Lugnut was furious, though that was not much of a change from usual. He was Megatron’s most loyal Decepticon, not that ingrate Shockwave; how could anyone believe otherwise? He lived to serve the Decepticon cause as Megatron commanded. Of course, there could be no doubt on Lord Megatron’s behalf because he was sure to know of Lugnut’s undying devotion, but the fact that Shockwave had the gall to insult Lugnut’s initiative was outrageous.

While in the base, Shockwave had suggested that Megatron might find Lugnut useful if he worked from his own innovation, rather than waiting for an order from his master. Well, Lugnut would show him, he had plenty of initiative. After all, had it not been him who locked onto Lord Megatron’s signal in the first place? Yes, but now he was being doubted. No matter, Lugnut would make sure Shockwave knew who was the better Decepticon before the day ended; all he had to do was come up with a plan.

He soared low over the city of Detroit in his alt-mode, hoping that some idea or other would come to him so he could prove once and for all that he was worth more than Shockwave could ever be. Fortunately, luck was on his side as he saw you, a recognised Autobot ally, traipsing through the city streets alone; a rare sight indeed as you were usually with one of the Autobots or Sari and her infernal key. Lugnut rumbled a hearty laugh, he wasn’t sure what Lord Megatron would do with you, but your capture would be sure to earn him some merit in his master’s optics.

“FOR LORD MEGATRON!” He hollered as he transformed, dropping to the ground and picking you up in a clawed servo.

“HEY!” You screamed in retaliation, processing what had just happened. “LUGNUT?! PUT ME DOWN!”

Lugnut chortled, “YOU ARE COMING WITH ME TO THE SUPERIOR ONE, LORD MEGATRON.”

“I don’t like to be picked up!” You slammed two clenched fists into Lugnut’s servo, making him drop you with a hiss of pain as you dented his living metal slightly.

As you dropped to the ground, smashing the concrete below and coming up unscathed and ready to battle, Lugnut stared at his servo in shock. Surely, it had to be some malfunction on his behalf, for humans were weak and could never damage Cybertronian metal. Coming to his senses, he lunged for you again, roaring angrily when you caught his hand, straining against his equal strength and digging your heels into the pavement to hold steady.

It seemed the two of you were at a stalemate and Lugnut knew it. “HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS HUMAN?!” He demanded.

“I. AM. STRONG.” You grunted, reaching up his forearm slightly to flip him over your shoulder, and creating a small crater where he landed. You thanked the stars that Professor Sumdac had the money to cover all the damage you were doing, otherwise the fight may not have been as much fun; you were also relieved to find that your newly formed body could take punishment as well as give it.

Without wasting any time, you grabbed Lugnut’s foot, pulling it over his body in a way it wasn’t meant to bend until he bellowed once again.

“Tell your Lord Megatron that the Autobot team just got a new player and we’re stronger than ever.”

“RELEASE ME HUMAN OR I’LL-”

You tugged harder, “MY NAME IS (Y/N)! Do well to remember it, ‘cos it’s gonna be me kicking your aft from now on. Now, get out of my city!” You got off him, using his foot to spin him around until there was enough momentum to throw him high into the evening sky.

Lugnut recovered quickly, transforming into his alt-mode and flying off. Had he of wanted to, he could have gone back for round two, which he was sure he could win now that he knew the extent of your strength, but Lugnut found that he didn’t want to turn back because something disturbed him deep in his processor. Organics were pathetic, disgusting creatures, not worth the space they took-up. Lugnut kept reminding himself of that, but it wasn’t enough to stop his spark from jumping erratically because finally, there was someone as strong as he; yes, it was a human, but to find one’s match was quite exhilarating.

Lugnut didn’t return straight to the Decepticon base. How could he after feeling something… positive towards a human? He wouldn’t return to his Lord Megatron until his mind was fully cleansed of these thoughts of you. Primus, how long would that take?


End file.
